


Was It Real?

by That_1_Guy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood, Death, GameGrumps, Gore, Suicide, everyone dies, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Guy/pseuds/That_1_Guy
Summary: Today had started off great… but no one knew that today was going to be their death dates.





	Was It Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This fic features graphic description of violence. If you are sensitive to these topics- Gore, blood, suicide- Please do not read. Viewer Discretion is Advised  
> This isn’t also my first fic on here, so I hope this is okay!

Today was a normal day. Like any other.

Dan and Barry were on their way to the Grump Space, just laughing and listening to music while driving. The guys soon arrived at the Grump Space. They entered.

The other Grumps were already there. Barry and Dan greeted everyone. Today had started off great… but no one knew that today was going to be their death dates.

__________________________________________________________________

Dan and Arin were sitting on the couch, recording as usual. They were laughing and telling jokes and having a great time.

Barry was talking with Ross and Brian, while the girls, Holly and Suzy were discussing different topics such as birds and their husbands.

Arin had gotten to a rather rough part in the game he was playing, when the lights began to flicker. Arin cocked a brow, pausing the game. “The hell?” he muttered and looked at Dan.

Dan looked back at Arin.

“That’s weird, dude.” he looked around the room. Arin shrugged it off.

“Bad bulbs, probably.” Arin went back to playing the game. Dan brushed it off, going with what Arin had said.

This is also happened in the other rooms as well, making the others wonder what had happened.

It happened again, the lights staying off longer than before.

Arin once again paused the game and looked at Dan.

“Hey… dude?” Dan ran a hand through his curls. “Do you feel… tired?” he asked.

“Now that you mention it… yeah, I do.” The guys stood up and exited the room.

“Hey? Guys? Do any of you feel… like, tired and dizzy?” Arin asked the gang. The others looked at Arin.

“Glad to know it’s not just me.” Suzy commented. Holly nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t feel the best.” Holly looked at Ross. “How are you feeling?” She asked him.  
Ross shrugged. “I guess the same as you guys.” Barry and Brian nodded, for they too felt this way.

Dan crossed his arms. “This is weird…” The others nodded.

“Yeah, and the lights are still off.” he pointed out. Dan then placed a hand on his head, groaning.

“Shit… I really don’t feel good…” he groaned. Then, a few moments later, he collapsed.

“Dan!” Arin exclaimed, but before he could help his friend, he too blacked out.  
This happened to everyone else until no one in the Grump Space were conscious.

Darkness… dark, cold, and vacant.

That’s what the grumps woke up to.

Arin opened his eyes, groaning and rubbing his head. “What the hell…?” he muttered, looking around. He saw the other grumps, making him feel a bit more calm.

Dan was next to wake up. He opened his eyes, sitting up. He looked around, raising his scarred brow.

“Woah…” was the only thing he said.

Slowly, the others woke up. Arin stood up.

“Where in the world are we?” he asked.

“Why are you asking us?” Ross exclaimed. “We’re in the middle of nowhere!”

Arin sighed. “Okay, yeah. I get that.” he crossed his arms. Suzy walked over to Arin.

“Well, whatever this place is, it’s giving me the creeps.” she stated. Dan nodded.

“Same here.” he looked around, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Everyone was trying to figure out where they were…  
Then, a voice rang out through the darkness, making everyone freeze. It seemed to whisper into their ears…

 

**'None of you will make it out of here alive... One by one, you will all die...'**

 

“Woah… did.. did you guys hear that?” Barry asked the others.

“I heard it.” Brian nodded slowly. Dan was wide eyed in fear. Suzy was clinging onto  
Arin’s arm, Holly doing the same with Ross.

“What the literal Fuck was that?!” Dan exclaimed.

“I have no clue…” Arin muttered. He pulled his phone out, which thankfully he had. He turned on the flashlight and looked around. That’s when the beam of light landed on a door.

“Guys! Look!” Arin kept the flashlight pointed towards the door.

“Maybe we can get out!” Barry exclaimed.

Arin made his way to the door, the others close behind him. Arin took hold of the silver handle, turning it. He pulled the door open. It led into a dark hall. Arin’s brows knitted.

“Well… that’s not very hopeful… is it?” he thought aloud. Dan swallowed heavily.

“I don’t like this… this is worse than any horror game I’ve ever played,” he commented.  
“Because this is fucking real.” he shuddered.

Arin nodded slowly. “Well… I hate to say it, but… I think we should go in.”

“What?!” Everyone said in perfect unison, well, everyone except Brian.

“I think Arin’s right.” he said calmly. “If we don’t, then we’ll be stuck in this one room.”

Arin nodded. “Thanks Brian.” he shot Brian a smile.

Arin took in a breath. “Alright, guys. Let’s go…” and with that, they all stepped into the dark hall.

A few moments after they all stepped in, the door behind them slammed shut, making Dan jump and yelp in surprise.

“Shit!” he exclaimed.

The others were just as startled as Dan was. That’s when the voice returned…

‘ **Choose a door,’**

The hallway lit up with blood red flames, Revealing doors.

‘ **There are seven doors and seven of you. There is a door for everyone of you.’**

The doors then gained golden labels, each label having a different Grumps name on it. This made the gang tense up. What the hell was going on?

‘ **No matter what. You will all die.’**

“Hey!” Arin called. “Who are you? What do you want with us?” The voice let out a throaty laugh.

‘ **My name is Kamatayon. I am your worst nightmare… and I want to see you all suffer at my hands!’**

And with that… they were gone.

Suzy was on the brink of tears. She clutched Arin tightly. “I don’t want to die!” she wailed.

Arin wrapped his arms around his distressed wife. “I won’t let you…” he whispered to her.  
“I guess we better listen to… Kamatayon.” Barry said, looking at the seven doors that lined the hall.

“Let’s just go through the first door....” Dan muttered.  
The gang walked up to the first door. They all looked at the name on the golden label;

‘ **Holly** ’

Ross’ and Holly’s eyes widened. Ross wrapped his arm tightly around his wife.  
“I won’t let anything hurt you, Holly… I promise.” Ross said softly. Holly nodded.

Arin took hold of the handle and opened the door. They all walked in.

It was extremely cold in here. Arin kept his phone out, still using the flashlight.  
The room was dark. That’s when they reached another door. They entered and the room was filled with small, glass birds that were seeming hung from the ceiling with translucent string.

Holly gazed at the glass birds in awe, gently running her fingers over their smooth surface.

The others were also gazing at the many birds. They didn’t take notice to the fact that Holly was walking further and further away from them. Holly was to distracted by the birds that she hadn’t felt a hand grab her shoulder until they had placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her backwards.

Ross looked around, finally realizing that his wife was gone. He began to panic.

“Holly?! Holly!” he called for her. The others realized Holly was missing and they all began to call for her.

That’s when a bright light turned on, revealing a giant metal platform. The gang looked up. The sight shocked them.

Holly was atop the platform with thin black cord hooked into her sides… but the most sickening sight were the giant glass wings that were sticking out of Holly’s back. They were covered in blood…

“Holly!” Ross exclaimed. He then saw someone else with Holly. A woman with blood red hair, cut into a bob. She had her hand on a lever.

‘ **She’s always wanted wings, now she has them. Let’s see if she can fly like the birds she loves.’**

Ross’s eyes widened. “No! Don’t you dare!” he cried. The woman, who he assumed to be Kamatayon just smirked.

She pulled the lever.

‘ **Oops. My hand slipped…’**

The metal floor underneath Holly’s feet gave way. She began to fall, screaming bloody murder.

“NO!” Ross screamed, rushing forward. The cords snapped, causing Holly to free fall. Ross was rushing to spot where he assumed Holly would land but it just seemed to get farther and farther away from him.

“Holly! HOLLY!” Ross screamed, tears filling his eyes as his wife neared the ground.

Ross ran as fast as he could… but not fast enough, for Holly hit the ground.... splattering blood everywhere. Covering Ross.

Ross’ eyes widened. He gazed at the blood and broken glass covered ground, as well as the remains of his wife. He dropped to his knees in a pool of his own wife’s blood. Ross let out a cry of agony.

“HOLLY! HOLLY!” He cried out. Barry had to carefully walk over to Ross, pulling him up and away.

There was a new door. The gang slowly made their way to the door. The exited the room and entered the hall again. The group made their way to the next door. They read the label…

‘ **Suzy** ’

Suzy’s eyes widened in horror. “No! I’m not going in there! I don’t want to die!” She rushed down the hallway.

“Suzy!” Arin called for his wife, running after her.

Suzy reached the end of the hallway, and right before Arin could reach her, something or someone grabbed her by her hair.

Suzy screamed as the creature pulled her upwards into the darkness.

“SUZY!” Arin screeched. He turned around and rushed to open the door and enter the room, the gang on his heels.

Arin looked around frantically for Suzy. That’s when he saw a pane of glass. He rushed to it, gazing into the room on the other side of it. His eyes widened when he saw Suzy tied to a table. Her arms and ankles had rope tied tightly around them and she was strapped to it.

“Suzy!” Arin gasped.

Suzy opened her eyes slowly, looking down at her body. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was strapped to this table.  
“Oh god… oh God! Help! Someone! Arin! Help!” She wailed, tears filling her eyes.

That’s when someone came into view… Kamatayon.

‘ **Let’s see if this kitty has nine lives.’**

Kamatayon then snapped her fingers and the ropes that were tied to Suzy’s wrists and ankles began to pull tightly, beginning to stretch her body. Suzy screamed in pain.

“No! Stop! Let her go!” Arin yelled, banging against the glass with his fist.

The ropes pulled and pulled, stretching Suzy’s body uncomfortably. The realization had already hit Suzy; She was going to be torn in two. She could hear sickening popping sounds. Suzy screamed again, though she knew it was no use.

She heard more pops and some snaps. Then… with the sound of bones cracking as well as ripping flesh… Suzy’s upper and lower half split, leaving Suzy’s eyes wide and mouth agape. Blood covered the table.

Arin screamed. Dan’s face went paler than before, his eyes wide. Barry and Ross looked away. Brian looked down at his feet.

Kamatayon laughed.

‘ **Two down… Five more to go.’**

The gang rushed out of the room, well, Arin dragged his feet.

Dan was hugging himself, trembling with fear. Ross had his head down and Barry was rubbing his back. Brian took out his phone and called Rachel, telling her that he loved her and Audrey.

Arin finally reached the others and headed towards the next door. The label was slightly scratched but the gang could still make out the name.

 ‘ **Brian** ’

Brian lowered his head.  
“Let me go in alone…” Brian sighed, taking a step towards the door and taking hold of the handle. Dan looked at Brian wide eyed.

“Brian-” Dan reached a hand out. Brian looked at Dan.  
“Let me go, Dan… I don’t want you guys to watch me die.” He gave Dan a sad smile, a single tear escaping his eyes.

Dan felt tears fill his eyes. He Was hesitant to let Brian go… besides Arin, Brian was his best friend. He wrapped his arms around Brian, capturing him in a tight hug. Brian hugged Dan back.  
“I’ll miss you…” Dan whispered.  
“I’ll miss you, too, Danny…” Brian whispered back.

After the two were finally able to pull away from each other, Brian gave everyone a sad smile and entered the room. Never to come out.

Dan lowered his head, hugging himself. He was trembling again.

The gang reached the next door. The label was highly damaged so they couldn’t read the name. They could just make out one letter.

‘ **A** ’

That wasn’t promising since Barry, Dan, and Arin all had an A in their name. Ross was the only one who was safe.

They entered. The room was dark. There was nothing… or so they thought.

There was a table, with a gun. Kamatayon whispered something…

‘ **One of you shall take the gun and you will either use it on a friend or yourself.’**

The guys went over to the table. They all exchanged looks.

That’s when Arin felt something or someone touch him. He felt a cold sensation go through him. His eyes dulled. He took hold of the gun. He looked at it and then aimed it at Dan.

Dan put his hands up, his eyes going wide. Him, Barry, and Ross all exclaimed ‘Woah!’

“Arin! Put the gun down!” Dan exclaimed. Arin kept the gun aimed at Dan.

Dan slowly took a few steps toward Arin. He took notice of a door behind him.

“Arin, come with me. Listen to me. We can talk about this…” Dan whispered. Arin kept the gun aimed at Dan while taking steps backwards. They soon reached the door, the two entered.

Arin still had the gun pointed at Dan.

“Arin? Can you… put the gun down?” he asked calmly. Arin shook his head. Dan sighed.

“Okay then…” Dan crossed his arms.

Arin’s hands began to tremble, and in a matter of seconds he was on his knees, crying. Dan crouched down in front of his friend, placing a hand on Arin’s shoulder.

“Is this… Is this about Suzy?” Dan asked. Arin nodded, sobbing hysterically.

“I… I couldn’t save her… I promised that I’d protect her!” Arin wailed. Dan pulled Arin into a hug.

“I know… I know.” he whispered. Arin gazed at the gun in his hand. They pulled away from the hug, Arin was wiping his tears away while sniffling.

“Thanks, Dan… for being there for me,” Arin kept his gaze fixed on the gun. “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“What are you-” Dan was about to ask Arin what he was sorry for, but was cut off when he saw Arin cock the gun and place the barrel in his mouth.

“ARIN! NO!” Dan screamed. But it was too late… Arin closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over Dan’s face. Dan went pale. His stomach twisted, bile climbing up his throat. Dan hunched forward and vomited.

After Dan had finished, he coughed and wiped his mouth with his arm. He gazed at Arin’s body again. With a shaking hand, he grabbed the gun and rushed out of the room.

Barry and Ross looked at Dan, their eyes widening when they saw the blood all over his face.

“Arin… he…” Dan felt tears fill his eyes. “He killed himself…” he slowly walked towards Barry and Ross. Dan fell to his knees, dropping the gun.

“Oh God… Everyone… all our friends… their dead…!” Dan’s voice wavered.

“Then… we’re gonna die. Our families will never even know we died! My mom and dad… my sister! They’ll never gonna know that I’m dead! Oh my God! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING DIE!” Dan sobbed, resting his head on the ground and tangling his fingers in his curls.

Barry rubbed Dan’s back as he cried. Neither Ross or Barry could say anything because Dan was right… They were going to die and no one would even know.

After a while, the three remaining guys had left the room. Kamatayon had something to say about this.

‘ **I hope you boys are enjoying my game.’**

Ross clenched his fists. “You’re a bitch! Let us go!” he growled. Kamatayon laughed.

‘ **No. You need to finish my game first.’**

Dan felt tears fill his eyes again. “I don’t want to play your twisted game!” he cried. Kamatayon laughed again but didn’t reply.

There were three doors left. The trio reached the next door, the label on this one being even more damaged than Arin’s label.

They entered. The room was empty and dark. There was a door on the other side of the room. It seemed rather easy room. They walked with caution, knowing either one of them could die.

Ross looked around, feeling on edge. That’s when it happened. The floor gave way underneath Ross’ feet. He screamed, causing Dan and Barry turn around. Ross was clinging onto the edge of the hole for dear life.

“Guys Help!” he cried desperately. Ross’ fingers began to slip. “GUYS! DANNY! BARRY! PLEASE!” He pleaded. The two rushed over to help Ross… but something pried his fingers up.

Ross screamed as he fell. Barry and Dan screamed his name…

Ross hit the bottom of the hole, which had been lined with broken metal poles. Blood dripped from Ross’ mouth, his eyes wide. His body was mangled and broken.

Dan looked away. Barry starred in utter shock. The two rose to their feet and made it to the door. They exited and entered the hall. They knew that when they entered the next door, either one of them would die.

Barry looked at Dan. Dan looked at Barry. The gave each other a giant hug, whispering goodbyes to each other.

They entered…

Dan felt a chill go through him, causing him to shiver. Dan closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them… he wasn’t with Barry. He was in some sort of stone maze.

“B-Barry? Barry?!” Dan called. When Barry didn’t respond, he began to walk around in the maze. Dan looked around every corner before walking, feeling extremely paranoid.

That’s when Dan saw her… Kamatayon. His eyes widened. She began to walk towards him. Dan began to run in the other direction, his eyes wide in horror. He then saw Kamatayon in front of him. Dan screamed and once again ran in the opposite direction.

He saw the exit of the maze. He also saw Barry. “Barry!” Dan called.

Barry turned and saw Dan. “Danny!” he exclaimed. Dan rushed out of the maze.  
“We gotta run!” Dan said. Barry looked at gasped when he saw Kamatayon emerging from the maze. The two began to run.

Dan ran, not looking back… that’s when he felt a pain in his thigh and something pulling him. He looked and saw a three speared grapple hooked into his leg. Dan gasped. He was forced to the ground. He screamed as he was dragged away from Barry.

Dan had dug his nails into the ground, causing them to scrape and leave white marks on the cold stone. He was dragged into a dark, empty room. Kamatayon came into view, holding a sharpened axe.

‘ **You have some very long legs…’**

She smirked at Dan. He stared at her and because of the grapple in his right leg he was unable to escape.

‘ **We’re gonna have to shorten them.’**

Kamatayon came closer. She finally reached Dan and gazed down at him. She raised the axe.

“No! No! NO!” Dan screamed. Kamatayon brought the axe down, slicing into Dan’s leg. Dan screamed bloody murder.

“NO! PLEASE! OH GOD!” He cried. Kamatayon forcefully tugged the axe out of Dan’s leg. Dan had tears pouring down his cheeks. “Please… no…! I beg of you…” he muttered.

Kamatayon ignored Dan’s pleas and brought the axe down again. Dan screamed. Blood pooled around Dan’s leg, which was just barely attached at this point. One more hit and it would be completely off.

Kamatayon once again brought the axe down, separating Dan’s leg from his body.

‘ **I’m not done with you, yet… I’m going to take my sweet, sweet time with you.’**

Kamatayon then took hold of Dan’s hair, causing Dan to cry out in pain. She dragged him along. Dan was unable to escape…

Kamatayon propped Dan up. Dan was pale and his head was slightly hung. He was close to passing out from blood loss.

‘ **Don’t give out yet. We’re just starting to have fun.’**

Kamatayon grabbed a rope and tied it loosely around Dan’s neck. She took the other half and threw it upwards, over an invisible pole. She went to the other side and took hold of the other end of the rope.

Dan’s eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. “No! OH GOD! PLEASE!” Dan screeched. “HELP!” Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was screaming for no reason… he wasn’t going to be saved…

Kamatayon began to pull on the rope, hoisting Dan into the air. The rope tightened around Dan’s throat. He gasped for air and clawed desperately at his neck. His eyes were wide.

His lungs begged for air. Dan clawed at his throat until his fingers were raw and bloody. Dan’s vision began to go out… he took in one final desperate gasp before going limp… his hands falling to his side and his head falling forward.

Barry had been trying to follow Dan. He soon found the claw marks and followed them to the room Kamatayon had taken Dan to. He found a pool of blood as well as a trail of it. He followed…

Barry stopped when he entered a empty room. That’s when he felt something drip onto his arm. He looked… blood.

Barry gazed upward… he screamed. Dan was hanging from a noose, blood dripping from his severed leg. His mouth was agape and his eyes were rolled back in his head.

Barry stared in horror. He then ran aimlessly. He found a door and entered the hall. He knew that the last door was his… He entered.

There was a spotlight. Barry walked over to it. There was another gun.

‘ **You have two choices. You can either kill yourself, or wait for me to kill you…’**

Barry picked up the gun slowly.

“I want to make a deal…” Barry said clearly.

‘ **What**?’

“I said, I want to make a deal.” Barry repeated himself. “I will relive this day… over and over… and everytime I get to my door… you kill me, then the loop starts again. I’ll let you kill me in anyway you want…” Barry had his head down.

‘ **Intriguing**.’

“You can kill me as slowly and painfully as you want…” he sighed in defeat.

‘ **Alright. It’s a deal…’**

 

_________________________________________________________________

Barry had re-lived this day so many times that he was numb to every death that occurred. He was numb to the pain Kamatayon inflicted on him. He was numb to everything…

Barry was numb, broken, and cold.

Just like the hell he was stuck in…

 

____________________________________________


End file.
